The invention relates generally to computer systems with FRU""s (field replaceable units), and the ability to selectively use a slot for a removable media device such as a hard disk drive.
Distributed computing systems (or computer networks) are generally known. Computer networks typically comprise a plurality of personal computers, or workstations, or network appliances and other data processing devices connected together for information exchange. At the heart of the computer network is one or more network servers, hereafter generally referred to as xe2x80x9cservers.xe2x80x9d In most computer networks, network servers are responsible for managing the network, running applications, and administering documents or data generated at the attached data processing devices.
Due to the fact that network servers manage and/or store data generated, the network server typically has mass storage capabilities. The mass storage capabilities may be implemented by a disk subsystem or disk array where one or more disk drives are combined. SCSI is one example of an interface standard that permits multiple hard disk drives to be daisy chained to a single interface connector.
Network interface controller (NIC) cards commonly are used to couple the server to one or more computer networks. Both the SCSI hard disk and network interface controller connect to slots or connectors in the network server system board in a space designed and designated to accommodate their size and operational requirements. A server system board includes connectors for receiving external cards, such as the NIC cards. Other expansion slots may be provided on the server system board such as Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) and Compact PCI expansion slots for receiving peripheral devices designed for those particular bus standards.
One or more network servers are typically found in the data center for Internet Service Providers (ISPs) and Application Service Providers (ASPs). One issue at sites supporting network servers is that space is often at a premium, and the servers are often rack mounted and closely co-located. An additional issue is found in the need for network servers to be scalable, given the disparate size and growth rates of ISPs and ASPs.
As mentioned previously, some rack mounted network servers provide for space to support expansion cards, and adding local mass storage to the chassis, such as a hard disk drive, would be desirable. However, due to size and space constraints network servers may lack a convenient location for a hard disk drive. Real estate is often at a premium at sites supporting server systems, so positioning the hard disk drive outside the chassis may not be viable. Within the server, all available expansion slots may have been assigned for other uses, making it quite difficult to allocate space within the server designated solely for the hard disk drive.
A possible solution is to remove space in an expansion slot within the server which was dedicated to some other peripheral device, and instead assigning the slot to the hard drive. For example, some of the space presently dedicated to expansion cards for insertion into a backplane might be assigned to a hard drive. Correspondingly, the backplane could be redesigned, removing one or more expansion slots for expansion cards and adding a dedicated connector for the hard disk drive. However, this solution is less than ideal. Some customers may prefer the inclusion of a hard disk drive. Other customers may prefer more expansion cards in lieu of the hard disk drive. Trying to accommodate both may result in wasted space in the form of dedicated yet unused expansion slots within the server system.
Therefore, what is needed is a solution which permits the addition of a hard disk drive to a chassis supporting expansion cards. The solution should be flexible, and not force a user into an irreversible choice between a hard disk drive and more expansion cards.
To overcome the limitations described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, the present invention discloses an interconnect apparatus for selectively connecting a storage device into a computer server, and a computer server adapted to receive the storage device in an expansion slot. It is one object of the invention to allow a mass storage device to be inserted into an expansion slot within the computer system, for example on a backplane. It is another object of the invention to allow the mass storage device to be located in an area of the computer system chassis that could otherwise be occupied by one or more larger or additional expansion cards in the absence of the mass storage device.
In accordance with these objects, one embodiment comprises a support frame and an interface board. The support frame physically supports a mass storage device such as a hard disk drive within the computer server""s chassis. The interface board connects the mass storage device to a connector in the server""s chassis. Circuitry on the interface board allows the mass storage device to be connected to the backplane connector. Thus, the mass storage device may then be blind-mated into the server.
In another embodiment, a computer system such as a network server includes a backplane within the computer chassis. The support frame allows a mass storage device to be supported within an area of a computer chassis that can accommodate one or more expansion cards. The backplane may include multiple expansion card slots. A space by the expansion card slots may be occupied by one or more expansion cards and/or the mass storage device.
Another embodiment is a computer system including a backplane, a selectable space, and a support frame. Depending on current requirements, the selectable space can be used for different purposes. The support frame can support a mass storage device in the selectable space. In the absence of the support frame, the selectable space allows a larger or an additional expansion card to be added to the backplane.